Operation: EAR
by BookReader 2.0
Summary: So far, Alex has been lucky. No one has bothered to kill him before their clever 'operations'. Until now. Chapter 3 is submitted!
1. Chapter 1

The operation was going directly as planned.

Two agents, both dressed in a spot-free three piece suit, guarded the doorway into the lab. "Mrs. Landeck, there's someone here to see you." The agent on the right quietly replied.

Mrs. Landeck wasn't what you would expect a 30 year-old female scientist to look like. She had a beautiful body, every curve on her body looked as if it were from a supermodel. She had long blond hair and blazing blue eyes. She wore thin, small wire – framed glasses that propped up awkwardly against her nose.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Landeck replied, pushing up her glasses.

"You'll be happy to hear…" The other agent smiled, before retreating back into the hallway. He remerged with a man, to old to tell his age because of all the blood on his face.

Mrs. Landeck smiled. "So what do we have here?" She paced around the crippled body that laid sprawled on the floor. She didn't need to be told. She knew who he was. "I'll….nev….tell……ou…." The man struggled with his breath, gasping at every chance he got. Mrs. Landeck got closer to the man, so close they were touching noses. "You will tell me, or…." She erected her pointed finger and ran it against her neck. The man just smiled. "nev…v..ver" he chuckled. Mrs. Landeck drove a kick into the man's stomach so hard it could've killed him if it hit him directly.

"Trust me, I will have no trouble killing you right here right now, so painfully you'd wish you're dead!" The man was still too exhausted from the blow instead of repying he just spat at Mrs. Landeck's feet.

"Goddamn you!" She yelled "Tell me…..Tell me where Alex rider is" The man just looked up and said "No…..I won't."

"Yes, You will!" Mrs. Landeck screamed.

"No…..," The man said.

Mrs. Landeck swore and pulled out her gun

"One last chance…. Where is Alex Rider!"

"I already told you….n…"

Mrs. Landeck fired. A few sparks spit out of the nozzle and then the echoing "boom" of the bullet exploding out of the gun.

Mr. Blunt gasped his last breath, then fell over, dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is: Chapter 2….. thanks for the feedback!

"Happy birthday Alex!" Jack yelled. Alex, slowly realizing what was happening, crawled out of bed. His feet touched the carpet. He suddenly, but instantly was numbed by the thought of being 15. All his life, or so it seemed, was fighting bad guys, spying, and doing all the other shit for the MI6. But now it was over. At the beginning of spying for the MI6 , Blunt told him that Alex could stop as soon as he reached 15. Now it was all over.

"This feels great!" Alex yelled. Jack, seeing that Alex was still in his boxers, said "Because I'm in the room?" Alex turned a bright cherry red. "Nah, I'm just kidding," Jack said, and leaned over and gave Alex a peck on the cheek, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um….." Alex said, throwing some pant on, "Pancakes, bacon, maybe a little hashbrowns?" "Got it. Come down as soon as you can…I've got a surprise for you." Jack replied, kindly smiling. Then she left the room. Alex threw on his Nike T-shirt and ran downstairs. "What's the rush?" Jack asked right as Alex burst into the room. "I'm hungry," Alex muttered, "And I wanna know the surprise."

"Oh….ok." Jack replied as she brought over a plate full of fresh, hot pancakes. After Alex wolfed them down, she quietly walked up to the drawer and produced a small, wrapped present. She walked back from the drawer and place the present on the table. Alex instantly grabbed the present, small, and wrapped in excellent quality wrapping paper.

"Whoa, hold on!" Jack said, "It's not just from me, it from your girlfriend..."  
"…Sabina?" Alex finished the sentence. "Yep!" Jack said. Alex viciously tore open the present, not even taking off the bowtie that was on top. There was a small 'Kay' jewelry box. Inside it was a small, perfectly folded note. Alex opened the note, then instantly went bug eyed and slack jawed. Inside it read:

Hi Alex!  I'm coming in town to visit a week from now! Can't wait to see you. Sabina.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is….Chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews!

Mrs. Jones sat down at her overcrowded desk. Papers were piled 3 feet tall. Random Pens were strewn about and numerous pencils were broken. Paperclips were in a stash, mixed up with rubber bands and some more pencils. Mrs. Jones sighed. She'd had a helluva day. She had the most paperwork she'd ever had in her career and a big project due tomorrow. Anything now would make the day worse.

She grabbed a sheet of paper, and got to work. It wasn't a second later that a man, dressed in a crinkled three piece suit, walked in. He wasn't smiling. It was a few seconds before Mrs. Jones popped up and noticed him. "Oh-hi" Mrs. Jones said while sucking on her peppermint. The man didn't reply. Instead he pulled out a document, and tossed it on Mrs. Jones desk. "Shit, this isn't more paperwork, is it?" Mrs. Jones muttered. "No," The man said, "I'm afraid it's much worse. How much do you know about Alan Blunt?"

"He was a good friend of mine. I always liked him. It's strange. Now that I realize it the last time I saw him.." "Was three days ago." The man finished Mrs. Jones' sentence. Mrs. Jones opened the document. Inside were Alan's birth certificate, high school and collage diploma, and all of his other personal stuff. "How did you know?" Mrs. Jones asked. "Let's say…something happened." The man said. "Who are you?" Mrs. Jones questioned. "The new head of the MI6," the man replied, "I'm afraid…Mr. Alan Blunt has perished in a terrible incident. "O my God! What the hell happened? How did you find him?" Mrs. Jones asked. A drop of rain hit the window. Before the man could reply, two other men, dressed identically, walked into the room. The man on his right leaned over and whispered something into the new man of the MI6. He nodded. The two men departed. "Goodbye, Mrs. Jones." The man said and he turned and walked off. "Wait! What's your name?" Mrs. Jones yelled back. "Tom Wa…" His voice was interrupted by a loud CRASH as thunder echoed through the streets of London. Tom walked off. Mrs. Jones through down her head and cried. She had a whole shitload of work and her best friend had died. Sniffing through her tears, she said, "To hell with work, I'm going on a walk.

Despite the horrible downpour going on outside, Mrs. Jones grabbed the umbrella and went on a walk to relieve the stress. She walked out of the R&G Bank right as another CRASH echoed through the streets. She continued to walk down the nearly empty sidewalk, trying to think of what of happened to Mr. Blunt. "Maybe he's not dead," Mrs. Jones positively thought, "Maybe it's just a cover up! May…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a larged gloved hand that suddenly grabbed her. At first she thought she was being raped, but no, it was something much worse. Mrs. Jones, struggling, was thrown into the back of a white van. The van revved up, then screeched off into the darkness of the night.

Hope You Liked It. : )

Please review!

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
